


Worthy adversary

by TurboFerret



Series: TFP Plot Bunnies [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, WaveWave, softwaves, wave husbands - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboFerret/pseuds/TurboFerret
Summary: Wavehusbands have a quiet movie night. Shockwave has an annoying tendency of commenting on what happens in the films. Soundwave moderates.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJ_Punch_Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Punch_Detective/gifts).



> This was inspired by DJ_Punch_Detective and their story Aftercare.

_Twitch, twitch_

 

The movement would have been nigh-inaudible to an average audio if it hadn’t been Soundwave sprawled comfortably next to him. The couch was large enough for two of them but Soundwave, being the smaller frame of them both, still managed occupying the most of it. Shockwave had taken refuge at the far edge of the contraption and still somehow one of his companion’s feet ended up in his lap.

 

It was the quiet movie night, which meant that Shockwave was not allowed to comment during the movie and of course Soundwave had taken the liberty to select the most jarring science fiction film he could get his data cables on.

 

With nothing more productive to do Shockwave started working the kinks out of the ankle that was currently in his custody, trying to pay only partial attention to the film.

 

Inadvertently, Shockwave flicked his finials once more and this time Soundwave did turn his helm to look in his direction. Shockwave’s winglets lowered on his back though he did not understand what annoyed his companion this time. Just because he couldn't voice his displeasure it did not mean he could not let it be known otherwise.

 

The rule had come into place when they had watched an old Cybertronian film which Shockwave felt compelled to comment on several times. Meaning well, Soundwave would pause the film and let the scientist vent.

 

This had resulted into a movie session which had spanned for over a week. By the end of it they had lost the track of the plot and could hardly appreciate the outcome but Soundwave had emerged with a rather extensive database on parasitic organic life forms.

 

Allinall it had not been a successful movie night. Soundwave had scored it a 4.5 out of 10 and their success rate up to that point had been a 8.7. They had a talk and the spymaster explained that he would happily settle for either film or science lecture but not both. So now Shockwave had to negotiate for a movie which he was allowed to comment on while it was still runnnig. And for a mech who rarely spoke Soundwave was a tough negotiator hence this was not a movie night Shockwave was allowed to voice his displeasure in.

 

Not that Soundwave made it any easier after the rule had been set in place. Oh no, completely unsettling Shockwave was one of the things Soundwave avidly pursued. Clearly such dalliances were unacceptable in work environment but here, off-duty, the spymaster let loose all his deviousness.

 

Shockwave had no other option but to adapt. He would emote with his finials, tap his fingers against the couch, dangle his foot. Unluckily for him, Soundwave also was an adaptable mech, he solved the issue of Shockwave’s silent protests in a way that was completely his own. He sprawled comfortably over the scientist’s frame thus preventing any easy exit for the tank and blocking his more common venting techniques. The soft thrum of Soundwave’s flight engines accompanied this intrusion on Shockwave's personal space and the scientist could not find it in himself to shoo the overly clingy mech off him.

 

Additionally Shockwave knew better than to try extricating himself from the spymaster. For one, untangling himself from those long limbs with only one arm was a tricky task. Moreover since Soundwave possessed a pair more than an average cybertronian and was not averse to playing dirty when it came to keeping Shockwave pinned to the spot. Scratch that, just playing dirty.

 

I'm a sense Soundwave was a delightful torture to be with. He possessed the nerve to tick off the most patient of mecha, on the other hand he could handle the most annoying mecha on the planet without attempted murder.

 

But even though...Shockwave would prove to be a worthy adversary.

 

_Twitch, twitch ..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
